Die handles used to holding threading dies in place while chasing or cutting thread operations are performed are known. A round die is inserted into the center of the die handle and locked in place. When used with a lathe to cut threads on a piece of round stock, the extending die handles would rotate with the lathe chuck. To prevent this handle rotation, part of the handle's end typically bears against the lathe while the lathe's chuck turns and the threads/or chasing operations are performed on the stock. While workable, this type of setup presents a potentially very hazardous situation if this handle and lathe bearing positions were to become unseated. If unseated, the handles extending outwardly from 8 to 25 inches would rapidly rotate with the rotating lathe chuck. Their rotating ends could mash or pinch an operator's exposed extremities, inflict severe injury or even cause death to the operator.
The present invention eliminates this potential hazard while holding a round die in place to permit chasing or hassle free thread cutting operations to take place all as more fully described hereafter.